AMANDOTE
by Edeny Grandchester
Summary: Iniciándome en FF con un minific recordando esa fatídica noche de invierno donde se separa nuestra pareja favorita...¿triunfará ahora si el amor?...leeanla y opinen


**AMANDOTE.**

_**Ella descendió apresuradamente las escaleras, su mente estaba confusa y nublada. Por un momento había pensado que estaba viviendo una de sus pesadillas, pero el fuerte golpeteo de su pulso, tan claro y doloroso, le había dicho que no estaba dormida. Unos frenéticos pasos masculinos la seguían. . . Era él, sabía ella.**_

_**"Tengo que apresurarme" – había pensado – "Si le hago frente no tendré la fuerza para hacer lo que debo"**_

_**Las escaleras parecían interminables, ella había deseado nunca llegar a la planta baja y**_  
_**siempre sentirlo persiguiéndola. . . siempre cerca de él.**_

_**Las piernas de él, al ser más fuertes y largas que las de ella, habían acortado la distancia fácilmente hasta que ella no tuvo forma de escapar de su firme abrazo. Ella pensó que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer cuando él la atrapó por la cintura jalándola hacia su cuerpo hasta que los brazos de él estaban alrededor de ella. Candy pudo sentir cómo cada uno de los músculos de él se tensaba como una roca contra la espalda de ella mientras la esencia de lavanda que él siempre usaba invadía su olfato.**_

_**¡Candy! – Susurró él en el oído de ella con voz ronca – Candy, no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre. – agregó casi suplicando.**_

_**El se había reclinado sobre ella enterrando la cara en los ingobernables rizos de ella de un modo en que la joven podía sentir las febriles mejillas de él sobre la piel de su nuca. Una gruesa gota de un cálido líquido calló sobre su cuello desnudo, ella supo entonces que aquello había sido una lágrima que él había derramado. ¡Él lloraba calladamente! Su orgullo característico había desaparecido en un segundo para dejarlo con el alma expuesta y desnuda, llorando lastimeramente.**_

_**"Está llorando, Terry está llorando – pensó ella mientras su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos – Terry, mi amor, el muchacho que amo. . . separarnos. . . separarnos así. Si me vuelvo ahora - se dijo así misma – enjugaría sus lágrimas con mis besos y una vez que nuestros labios se encontraran, solamente Dios sabe qué tan lejos podríamos llegar. . . Si lo encaro ahora nunca podré renunciar a él. No tengo el valor para mirarle a los ojos y abandonarlo así. ¡Oh Señor! Tendré que irme sin mirarlo una vez más.**_

_**Entonces el agarre de sus brazos en la cintura de ella perdió fuerza y ella supo que él**_ _**finalmente había renunciado. El soltó su talle para poner levemente las manos en los**_ _**hombros de ella.**_

_**Candy, vas a ser feliz ¿Verdad? – Dijo él finalmente con acento angustiado – tienes que prometérmelo. ¡Candy, prométemelo!**_

–_**"Ya nos hemos perdido el uno al otro" – pensó ella entonces e inmediatamente reunió el coraje para decir audiblemente- Terry, tu también.**_

_**Ella volvió su cabeza suavemente para dirigirse a él por última vez, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la alfombra de las escaleras sin poder mirarle a los ojos una vez más. Finalmente, con un tímido suspiro ella partió de sus brazos para siempre hacia la gélida y oscura noche, afuera de aquel lugar. . .* REEV**_

La estación de trenes se hallaba semivacía, la tormenta de nieve había espantado a los pocos viajantes, Candy se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la estación, su rostro estaba surcado de lagrimas silenciosas, su verde mirada vagaba perdida, su mente era un caos, todos los recuerdos se a galopaban entre sí, Terry, Susana, la despedida, el hospital, sus palabras, las lagrimas de él, su amor perdido, recuerdos agridulces, el hombre que amaba ya estaba perdido, la frialdad de la noche la envolvía en un escabroso manto, muerte, una fría muerte la rodeaba, muerto su corazón, sus esperanzas, su alegría, todo hundió junto con su espíritu, ¿como seguiría viviendo sin él?, sin el amor de su vida, él que le había devuelto la esperanza en la vida, que la hacía reír, quien la embromaba, la defendía, la protegía, la amaba, unas gruesas lagrimas invadían su rostro, furiosa se las limpio, ¿qué iba a ser de ella, como seguir adelante?, escucho el llamado del tren, se dirigió cabizbaja hacía las vías, sentándose en una banca silenciosa, su rostro se volvió a la ventanilla, sobre ella vio el reflejo de sus recuerdos, días dorados, alegres que no volverán, risas, enojos, peleas entre ellos, instantes felices, momentos inolvidables, Candy sonrió entre lagrimas.

-Te Amo Terry...-susurro- perdóname por ser tan cobarde y nunca decírtelo, te amo -Candy bajo la mirada triste- te amo...

Escucho los últimos llamados para abordar el tren, Candy desviaba sus ojos llorosos hacia el paisaje oscuro, aun podía sentir el calor de Terry, su último abrazo, su silenciosas lagrimas, deseo morir en ese instante.

-Te amo...-repitió –Te amo...y no se como viviré con esto...-agacho la mirada.

El tren inicio su movimiento lentamente, Candy eleva la mirada y lo ve, él esta ahí parado, viéndola, su mirada era tan desoladora, adolorida, sus ojos azules tan amados para ella la miraban con una tristeza infinita, sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento de pérdida, Candy no pudo evitarlo, le sonrió triste.

-Te amo...-le dijo.

Terry la miro fijamente, había leído sus labios, sus ojos brillaron, sonrió también.

-Te amo...-le contesto.

Candy lo miro, sintió un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo, _ahora o nunca_ pensó, se puso de pie, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente, Terry la miro asombrado, pero en su interior sonrió, camino a paso rápido siguiendo al tren sin dejar de mirarla, Candy caminaba presurosa por el pasillo, sin perder también la azul mirada de él.

-Perdón...disculpa...-Candy se abría paso entre la gente que se hallaba aun en el pasillo, empujando suavemente para encontrar la salida, llegó a la escalera, aun antes de que el vagón saliera de la estación, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo con agilidad salto de el.

-¡No cambias pecosa¡...-Terry rio y corrió presuroso a su encuentro, bajando las escalerillas que llevaba a las vías.

Candy cayo ágilmente en cuclillas, se levantó con rapidez y se acercó lentamente a él, sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario de su ropa. Terry termino de acortar la distancia, los dos se miraron fijamente, la pecosa se hallaba nerviosa, había actuado por simple instinto, ahora realmente no sabía qué hacer, ambas miradas, azul y verde se encontraron, ambos se hundieron en las profundidades del otro, un intenso calor los atravesó.

-Candy...Terry...-dijeron al unísono, ambos sonrieron, Terry la miro significativamente.

-Terry...yo...-la pecosa lo miro sonrojada - yo...no me puedo ir...así...

-Candy...-Terry cerro la poca distancia que los separaba, sus manos la rodearon en un calido abrazo, la rubia se derritió ante su calor, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, aspiro su masculino perfume, suspiro calladamente.- te necesito Candy, te necesito como el aire...sin ti no viviré, estaré muerto en vida, no seré más que una sombra, mi luz se apagara sin tus ojos, sin tu risa, sin tu voz...-callo momentáneamente, mientras que acariciaba suavemente su cabellera- moriré sin ti... – con una mano en la barbilla levanto su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron.- no te miento pecosa...te amo y te amare siempre...- su rostro se inclino hacia ella, la rubia sujeto a Terry del cuello, sus labios sensuales se deslizaron por la mejilla de la pecosa, dejando un camino de suaves y delicados besos, deslizándose a sus labio superior, Candy los entreabrió deseosa, sintió la humedad y el calido aliento de él, uniéndose en un suave y tierno beso, la mano de él se deslizo a su mejilla, la boca sedienta de Terry la recorrió hambrienta, ella se dejo llevar por él, haciendo mas profundo y sensual el beso.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes, Terry apoyo su frente en la frente de Candy, abrazándose en silencio, solo el rumor de la noche los acompaña.

-recuerda...te amo pecosa, nunca dejare de amarte...-susurro.

-Te amo...desde aquella noche en el Mauritania, desde aquel mismo instante, te ame, hoy al igual que aquella fría noche te amo...- sonrió sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No me puedes dejar...-dijo desesperado

-No...No puedo...-lo miro resignada – no puedo dejarte Terry...

-Estas dispuesta a olvidar esa promesa Candy?- Terry la miro fijamente, sus ojos verdiazules la miraban inseguros

-Si...-Candy lo miro decidida –te Amo, y nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo, ya he perdido tanto, no puedo perderte a ti...-sonrió

Terry la miro amoroso, decidido, tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso, ansioso, desesperado, engulléndola y ella se entrego gustosa, un peso libero su alma… ¿_Cómo perderlo si él era su complemento? ¿Cómo vivir sin él?_

-Vámonos entonces...-Terry la miro feliz, sonriéndole y decidido la abrazo de su cintura, ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la estación de trenes.

La luz del sol me despierta, esa luz insidiosa que me baña, sacándome de los más hermosos sueños, me desperezo inquieta, la sabana se desliza de mi cuerpo, de pronto, te siento, siento tu calor, tu aroma, esencia, amor y deseo, sonrió cansina, tu larga y torneada pierna me abraza íntimamente al igual que tu brazo quien posesivamente me rodea de la cintura, mi mano la acaricia, te toco suavemente desde el antebrazo hasta la muñeca, te acaricio cada uno de tus cinco largos y masculinos dedos, al terminar loa entrelazo con los míos, suaves y pequeños, instintivamente los tomo y me los llevo a la boca, les doy suaves besos, aun recuerdo toda la noche vivida con él, cada una de las caricias, tus besos, sonrisas, miradas. Me volteo para poder ver tu rostro, para saber que no lo soñé, que era verdad, Que tú estabas ahí, conmigo, amándome, abrazándome, que tu presencia y tu calor no eran un sueño.

¿Me amas?- preguntas sonriente, te miro gozosa, mis ojos recorren tu rostro, mi mirada se desliza sobre tu hermoso cuerpo, tus cabellos castaños caen alborotados sobre ti, tus hermosos y dulces ojos azules me miran amantes, me hundo en esa mirada profunda y oscura, en cuyas matices grises y verdes me pierdo y muero, mi dedo recorre acariciando delicadamente tu piel suave y cálida, acaricio primero tu frente blanca, pintando tus cejas oscuras, cierras tus parpados, me deslizo suave por tu nariz, recorro tu mejilla y me detengo en tus labios, sensuales y carnosos, los cuales se abren en una sonrisa franca, por ultimo mi dedo se desliza sobre tu mentón delicado, me acerco a ti, sonríes de medio lado, con esa sonrisa que me mata, tus brazos me rodean, me jalas hacia ti, siento tu cuerpo, tu calor, tu energía rodeándome, me llenas, tus fuertes brazos me envuelven, recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro, suspiro profundamente, siento tu cuerpo desnudo al igual que desnuda esta mi alma, ante ti soy como soy, explayo mi espíritu y mi alma, mi corazón esta al descubierto, al igual que mis sentimientos, elevo mi rostro, tu mano acaricia mi mentón, yo te miro amorosa, eres mi vida, mi aire, mi todo, amante, amigo.

-¿Qué si te amo ?...-te miro amorosa – te amo….demasiado diría yo.

Aun recuerdo el momento en que estuve a punto de perderte, ese fatídico instante, esa noche fría amarga, ese momento tan terrible en el cual casi arruine mi vida por la peor decisión tomada, perderlo y perderme a mí misma, sin él no soy nada, ni siquiera aspiro a ser un ser humano_, ¿Cómo perder mi complemento?, ¿cómo le pides al cielo renunciar a las estrellas? ¿Cómo le pides a tu ser dejar de respirar? ¿Cuando le pides al viento que deje de soplar?, ¿Cómo prohíbes al sol brillar?, ¿a las mariposas volar? _Es algo imposible, así como dejar de amarlo es imposible, tal vez cuando el mar quede estático, las aves dejen de surcar el cielo y mi corazón deje de latir, en ese momento, en el mismo instante que exhale mi último suspiro y cuando mi corazón muera yo aun lo seguiré amándolo.

- Nunca me dejes…-me susurras y siento tu abrazo fuerte, desesperado, siento tu temor, nunca te haría daño, porque me estaría lastimando a mí misma.

-Nunca…recuérdalo…nunca más….-sonreí

-Moriría sin ti….-hundes tu rostro en mis cabellos, aspiras mi perfume, yo recorro la suavidad de tu espalda, momento más glorioso en la vida no he tenido, que sublime deseo es el tenerte en mis brazos, _mío todo mío_ pienso.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, llenas de amor y pasión, me hundo en ti, te miro deseosa, te beso.

-Ámame…- susurro entre tus labios y con ese beso empezamos a amarnos de nuevo.


End file.
